The Mysterious Dust
by Ali M.Firth
Summary: Belle was still trying to get her head around what Rumple had just said to her. Since learning that she was pregnant she had recalled little snippets from her past, the past that no one knows…
Part One:

Belle was still trying to get her head around what Rumple had just said to her. Since learning that she was pregnant she had recalled little snippets from her past, the past that no one knows…

 _300 Years ago…_

 _"_ _Kat I'm going to get some water from the well, I won't be long." Reece called out before disappearing into the forest._

 _Katerina looked up from cutting away the weeds from the bed of roses in front of her._

 _"_ _You better not be; we have to head back to the Manor soon." Katerina shouted to the empty thin air._

 _Katerina looked down at the roses she had taken care of since she was fourteen. She sunk down beside them and took off the necklace around her neck. On the chain was a small veil filled with some kind of dust. She wondered why her Aunt Leah had given her this before she left to fight in the on-going war._

Belle was stood outside the Underworld's version of the Gold residence, the home that she shared with Rumple back in Storybrooke. She walked up the stairs and opened the door with her regular key. She immediately walked upstairs and entered their bedroom. She looked around under the bed and brought out a small little chest. She placed it on the bed, and unlocked it with a key she got from her pocket. Inside there was a jumble of unique items, she picked out a necklace that had a veil of dust in. She didn't know until now why her Aunt had given her this.

A little while later she was in the Charming's apartment with Snow, David, Emma and Killian. They were talking about Hades and how to defeat him. Belle was sat on the couch staring at the necklace in her hand.

"What is that?" Henry curiously asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Um, it's a necklace that was given to me by my aunt many years ago." Belle smiled, putting the object in her pocket.

"Oh, hey mom can I go to Granny's for some hot cocoa?" Henry asked Emma.

"Not on your own!" Emma replied firm before turning back to the others.

"I'll take him." Belle stood up, smiling at Emma.

"Are you sure? I just don't want him to be alone down here." Emma asked,

"Sure, let's go Henry." Belle wondered out the door with Henry.

When they got outside the building Belle stopped suddenly starring at Henry.

"You're not wanting to go to Granny's, your lying!" Belle insinuated,

"Umm yeah, I mean no. I want to go to the Sorcerer's Mansion!" Henry stated with a big smile on his face.

Belle stood still for a minute thinking.

"Okay, but your Moms' better not find out about this and I'm coming with you." Belle ordered, slightly smiling at him.

They both stood inside the Mansion's secret library. Books filled the walls, it looked like it did back home.

"I found another unique book here last time, it had a different bunch of stories in it. It's a little different on the front it doesn't say 'Once Upon A Time' instead it says 'The Caster Chronicles'." Henry explained.

"What? Another book…" Belle replied in shock.

"Here." Henry handed her the book, she went and sat at one of the table's. She opened the book and looked the first page. Henry followed her and pulled up a chair, Belle looked at the story in front of her in shock.

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Henry asked confused.

"Henry, you have to promise not to tell anyone any of this but I already know these stories" Belle stared at Henry hoping he's going to understand what she is about to say.

"How?" Henry asked even more confused.

"I lived them!" Belle looked frightened.

 _300 Years Ago…_

 _Katerina stood looking outside her bedroom window, she knew she had to get ready for the harvest dinner. Although she felt like something bad was going to happen today. After Reece had come back from the well, they both walked back to the Ravenwood Manor. At the corner of her eye she could see someone staring at her from behind a tree. She felt like she knew the person but didn't recognise them._

 _Her thoughts we immediately interrupted when her gramma came through the door with a massive box in her arms._

 _"_ _What's in the box? Gramma." Katerina asked looking at her Gramma's smiling face._

 _"_ _I brought you something, it's one of my old dresses from when I was younger." Arelia placed the box on the bed. Katerina got up and opened the box, the dress was gorgeous. It was a strapless, long, hunter green coloured dress with a split that run up the right side._


End file.
